The end
by Prettylittlecamren
Summary: Hey ! Spoiler 3x07 ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser tout le monde sur cette fin , la mort de lexa m'a brisé le coeur et j'avais besoin d'écrire pour soulager un peu mon esprit et arrêter de pleurer , j'espère que ce qui suis vous fera sourire . Ps : Dsl pour les fautes
Le corps du commandant venait de lui être retirer , clarke s'effondra comme jamais auparavant . Elle et Murphy étaient emprisonnés dans la pièce , aucune issues ne leur étaient proposés . Tout ce qu'elle apercevait, c'était le sang noir de la brune qui tachait les draps blancs du lit qu'elles avaient partagées , i peine quelques minutes. Murphy ne pouvait pas laisser la blonde sans cet état, il s'approcha d'elle est la prit dans ses bras . Clarke, le serra de toutes ses forces . Elle était sous le choc et son coeur venait d'être brisé .

Quelques minutes plus tard , des gardes les attrapèrent , afin de les ramener à Arkadia de force . Maintenant que Lexa n'était plus de ce monde , les gens de polis allaient s'acharner contre le peuple du ciel . Aucun d'eux ne souhaitez la présence de Clarke dans cette ville .

Une centaine de mètres avant l'arrivé , les gardes lachèrent les deux prisonniers afin de ne pas être tué . Murphy et Clarke se dirigèrent alors vers le camp sans autre choix . Une fois devant les portes geantes , les gardes ouvrirent et les laissèrent rentrer, mais ils furent tous les deux amené en cellule avant même d'avoir passé la ligne délimitant le camps .

Clarke s'essaya sur le sol froid et sal , elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues . Lexa hantait ses pensées et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela . Elle n'était pas prête à perdre un second amour , mais surtout que cette foi , elle était belle est bien tombé amoureuse . La relation qu'elle entretenait avec la brune contenait des hauts et des bas . Elle avait passé de la trahison à un moment intime avec elle . Tout ce que la blonde pouvait faire , c'était de se blâmer de ne pas avoir pardonné Lexa avant, et de ne pas s'être rendu compte de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle éprouvera toujours envers elle .

Elle se releva rapidement quand elle entendit de léger cliquetis . Quelques secondes après sa mère était face à elle . Un garde ouvra la cellule afin de laisser Abby entrer . Elle regarda sa fille qui semblait brisé , elle l'a pris alors dans les bras et l'amena dans sa chambre .

Abby avait réussi à convaincre Pike de laisser sa fille sortir , ce qui n'avait pas été facil .

- **Clarke que fais-tu ici ?** Qu'elle est le problème, demanda abby en s'agenouillant fasse à sa fille .

 **-C'est lexa , elle ...Titus lui a tiré dessus et je n'ai pu rien faire pour la sauver** , répondit Clarke toujours en pleure . Sa mère la prit une seconde fois dans ses bras, elle tenta de cacher ses émotions , mais une larme coula tout de même le long de sa joue , voire sa fille dans un tel état la brisa de l'intérieur. **Maman, je ne peux pas ...je ne peux pas vivre sans elle , elle me disait que la mort n'était pas la fin , mais je sais que c'est faux .**

- **Peut-être que c'est vrai ? Peut-être que l'est mort n'ait pas la fin , mais un nouveau départ ?** Lâcha abby . Clarke sentait que cela mère lui cachait quelque chose.

- **Maman ... tu sais quelque chose pas vrai ?**

Abby se releva et fit quelques pas .

 **-Tu devrais parler à Jaha .**

Abby savait que Lexa se trouvait sûrement dans la cité des lumières, et que seule Jaha pouvait expliquer en détail, ce qui passait là bas. Mais elle ne savait pas les effets de cette sorte de pilule . Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de laisser sa fille parler à son ancien ami .

Abby attrapa la main de sa fille et la guida jusqu'à la chambre de Jaha , qui la fit rentrer aussitôt.

- **Clarke , tu n'as pas l'aire en grande forme** , lâcha l'ancien chancelier .

- **Je ne le suis pas** , répondit Clarke sans expression visible .

 **-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

 **-Ma mère m'a dit que je devais te parler , la personne que ...que j'aime est morte, il y a quelques heures . Et elle m'a dit que la mort n'était pas la fin . Je veux en savoir plus .**

Jaha s'essaya fasse à Clarke , et prit la parole.

 **-Elle a raison , la mort n'est pas la fin clarke . As-tu déjà entendu parler de la citer des lumières ?** La blonde secoua la tete , **C'est une ville , ou tu peux rencontrer et même vivre avec les morts, il suffit de fermer les yeux et tu seras en présence de la personne qui est de l'autre coter , mais tout cela à un prix , tes souvenirs s'effaceront, et plus aucun sentiment de faiblesse, de mal ou encore de douleur seront présents. Quand tu meurs , ton esprit rejoindra les gens de cette ville avec qui tu continueras ou construiras une nouvelle vie .** Il sortit une de ses sortes de pilules bleues, **ceci est la clef qui te guidera là bas. Il te suffit de l'avaler** . Clarke prit la pilule des mains de Jaha

- **Quand est ce que mes souvenir commenceront ils à s'effacer ?**

 **-Dès les premiers jours clarke . Et si tu meurs , tu garderas le reste des souvenirs que tu n'auras pas perdu .**

 **-Merci Jaha**

Clarke était assise sur le lit de sa mère, elle fixait la pilule avec le même symbole que Lexa avait dans le cou . Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit la porte se fermer . Elle vit Bellamy s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- **Je suis désolée pour lexa** , lâcha-t-il. Voyant Clarke en larmes , Bellamy la prit dans ses bras . Une fois qu'il la relâcha, il vit ce que la blonde tenait dans ses mains . **Clarke, tu ne devrais pas ...**

 **-Si je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas , je n'y arriverai pas .**

- **Clarke est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne vas pas qu'avaler ce truc ?!** S'exclama Bellamy.

 **-Je ne sais pas .**

- **Clarke, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner comme ça ! Ta mère ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu es la seule personne qui lui reste ! Tu ne sais même pas si elle est le bas !**

 **-Tu as raison** , il commença à sourire, je **ne sais peut-être pas qu'elle est là bas, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle en vaut la peine , et que je n'ai rien à perdre** , sur ceux le visage de Bellamy retomba et la blonde avala la pilule **. Au revoir Bellamy.**

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, personne n'était à l'intérieur , elle bloqua les portes et programma la réouverture dans les 15 minutes, assez pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire . Elle prit une forte dose d'anesthésiant, elle savait qu'avec cette dose, il lui serait impossible de se réveiller à nouveau . Elle attrapa son talkie Walkie et appela sa mère.

- **Maman ?**

 **-Oui, m'a chérie ?**

 **-Je...je suis desolée. ..mais...**

 **-Clarke que ces passes t i** l ? Demanda abby en commençant à paniquer .

 **-Je...je suis à l'infirmerie. .**.. répondit Clarke en commençant à pleurer de nouveau .

- **Non..**

 **-les portes sont verrouillées , je suis désolée, maman, tu dois me laisser partir .**

 **-Non, non non et non reste ou tu es Clarke, ne bouges pas .**

 **-Je t'aime ...**

Sur ceux, elle laissa tomber le talkie Walkie et s'allongea sur un des lits . Elle planta l'aiguille dans l'une des veines de son bras et injecta l'intégralité du liquide . Sa vue devint rapidement flou , elle tourna sa tête une dernière fois vers la porte ou sa mère essayée d'entrer, elle était en pleure et criait de pleins poumons, clarke lâcha un sourire, pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer , et ses yeux se fermement.

Quelques secondes plus tard , clarke se retrouva au milieu d'une ville inconnue, les bâtiments étaient semblable à ceux des films qu'elle pouvait voir quand elle était enfant sur l'arche . Certains étaient grands et d'autres petits . Il y avait très peut de personnes , elle en voyait 3 maximum dans cette partie de la ville . Elle avança timidement et se mit à arpenter les rues . Elle avait la boule au ventre , que faire Lexa n'était pas là ,mais belle est bien morte ? Clarke éjecta rapidement cette idée de sa tête et se concentra dur chaque silhouette des rares passants pour trouver la brune qui hantait ses pensées . Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, ou est ce que lexa pourrait bien être dans une ville moderne comme celle-ci ? Elle chercherait sûrement un endroit infecté d'arbres et de fleures, mais où exactement pourrait, elle trouvait cela ? Elle pivota légèrement la tête et aperçut un mini bosquet au coeur de la ville .

Elle si dirigea rapidement et entra à l'intérieur , elle vit une femme assise contre un arbre touchant le ventre , elle courra rapidement vers celle ci .

- **Lexa** ? La brunette leva sa tête vers Clarke et se mit alors à sourire comme jamais . Clarke s'empressa alors d'embrasser et de serrer la brune qui retourna le baiser comme la veille .

- **Clarke ? que fais tu ici ,** demanda-t-elle en souriant.

 **-Je me suis tuée ?**

 **-Quoi ?! D** emanda Lexa choquée..

 **-Je ...je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi lexa , je suis morte , je me suis tuée parce que je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un . Je ne veux plus jamais te voir mourir, la vie nous offre une seconde chance , et je ne veux pas la laisser filer cette fois ci . Ces dernières heures ont été les plus dures de ma vie , mais voire ton visage de nouveau ne m'apporte que du bonheu** r . Clarke posa à ses lèvres sur celle de la brune dans un baisé salé par leurs larmes.

 **-Je me demandais si un jour je te revérai , j'avais tellement peur d'être seule de nouveau fasse à l'inconnu** . Clarke prit la main de Lexa et la tira pour que celle-ci se lève. Lexa grogna de douleur . La blonde baissa les yeux et vit un trou dans l'abdomen de la brune .

- **Lexa, pourquoi tu souffres ? Je pensais qu'aucune douleur ne pouvait être ressentie dans cette ville ?** Demanda la blonde en tenant la brune .

 **-Il faut le temps de guérir, et après ce sera bon ne t'en fait pas , je suis déjà morte une fois , je ne vais pas mourir une seconde quand même** , lâcha elle en rigolant . Clarke souria..

- **Tu sais tous les bâtiments son quasiment tous vide , ont devrait chercher une sorte d'appartement non ?** Demanda la blonde .

 **-un appartement ?**

 **-Je vais te montrer .**

Après des petites 10 minutes de marche , les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans un immeuble , clarke ouvrir une des portes de l'immeuble et tomba sur un immense et magnifique appartement qui éblouisa les yeux de lexa , Clarke, trouva rapidement la chambre et de quoi s'occuper de la brune qui s'était allongé sur le lit .

Après une petite heure, elle avait recousu la plaie . Clarke s'allongea alors près de lexa .

 **-Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé , lâcha clarke .**

 **-Et je suis contente que tu mets retrouvé . L'amour est une faiblesse , mais pour moi tu es ma force clarke . Nous sommes réunis dans cette ville jusqu'à la fin des temps et personne ne peut changer cela .**

La blonde embrassa la brune encore une fois , ce cauchemar c'était finalement transformé en un rêve incroyable. Elle sera pour toujours auprès de lexa , et personne ne pourra à nouveau les séparer.

De son côté, abby entra enfin dans l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea vers le corps inanimé de sa fille qui avait toujours se sourire plaqué sur son visage . Elle l'a serra une dernière fois . Sa fille était maintenant parti , pour rejoindre la personne qu'elle aimait , elle savait qu'à la place de clarke elle aurait fait le même choix.

Vivre sans la personne que l'on aime est difficile voir impossible . Lexa avait raison , on ferait tout pour rejoindre cette personne . L'amour est une faiblesse mais il est parfois votre seule force .


End file.
